LEGO Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures
Starring * Harrison Ford * Karen Allen * John Rhys Davies * Kate Capshaw * Jonathan Ke Quan * Ernie Hudson * Danny McBride * Allison Doody * Sean Connery * Kalim Mevork * Ray Winstone * Shia Labeouf * John Hurt * Paul Freeman * Ronald Lacey * Dave Franco * Julian Glover * Igor Jijikine * Cate Blanchett * on 4-P Multiplayer, characters will be Indy, Hanger Guard aka Jimmy Wycroft, The Janitor and a Russian who sees that Indy is in big trouble, so the Russian helps Indy. The Russian will simply be called Russian (Sidekick).The number of players in a level effects the cutscenes too. For another e.g on the first level of Raiders Of The Lost Ark (The Temple Level), the characters available will be Indy, Jungle Guide, Satipo and Barranca for until you escape the temple, and then the characters will change to Indy, Jock, a Hovitos who tries to stop the others from attacking Indy's crew but does not succeed in doing so, and Barranca who stays with them after the two Jungle Guides run away and Satipo betrays indy or gets rolled over. *Gold Bricks will return, and there will be a total of 199 (estimated) for you to collect which will give you and extra level. Gold Bricks can be collected in many different ways for e.g. if the player has completed Temple of Doom and collected all gold bricks by unlcoking all characters for that set, , saving the Adventurers in Peril and collecting all the artefacts (just a few different ways of obtaining them) will give you builable objects in the Museum part of Barnett College, the HUB, and will give you an Indy Hat extra to buy. *Extras are all scattered around the HUB, Barnett College, like Lego Pirates of the Caribbean, you have to do certain requierments for the Indy Hats to appear. *The Ark of the Covenant will be redesigned and also playable. When you walk, ghost legs pop out and when you attack, it can swallow its enemies whole and spit them back out again as projectiles and can be used 5 times per enemy. *Lego Indiana Jones 3 Will also Upgraded Graphics. The portable version will be most definately redisigned in a whole new way as the graphics will be advanced and better, the lighting will be advanced, music will always be exciting and slightly louder, and also Traveler's Tales will get with get new tunes like "Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog" and "Shake, Rattle, and Roll" All this and more will also be on the home consoles too but the lyrics will not be included in the songs as Lego games never have featured dialogue. *New animals will be added such as Cockroaches, Cobras, Rhinos, Baby Elephants, Lions, Toads, Tigers and Whales. *A new access panel/ability will be the Akator Access. It can be used by the Cemetary Warriors, all Ugha characters, Characters weilding the crystal skull and the Interdimensional beings. It is very similar to academic access. It is a statue of an alien holding a tablet with 9 buttons. Each button has a symbol on it. On the top of the tablet, it will have a combination of symbols 3-5 characters long. Press the right buttons in the right order and the statue's eyes will glow. Then something will happen. *You can now hide in suits of armour. Unlike the bush, when you are diguised as a knight statue you can attack. *There will be more individual characters, such as Cairo Child, Peru Male, Venice Male, etc. *There will be new extra Toggle Characters that can only be changed to after the player finds the hidden Starwars Characters in certain levels. They are Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C3-PO, and Princess Leia. R2-D2 can smack enemies with his hidden robotic arms, and C3-PO can Self Destruct. *The players can now hop when hidden in Bushes or Barrels. Raiders of the Lost Ark Levels 1. Temple Escape 2. Major Trouble 3. Cairo Corundum 4. Tanis Teasers 5. Covernant Crypt 6. Flying-Wing Fight 7. Race for the Ark 8. Bantu Brawl 9. Terror at the Tabernacle {C}{C}{C Minikits 10. Hovitos Idol Exhibit 11. Nepal Shack 12. Monkey Statue 13. Staff of Ra 14. Anubis Statue 15. The Flying Wing 16. Truck 17. Ship in a Bottle 18. The Ark of the Covenent {C}{C}{C Extras 1. Fast Fix 2. Poo Studs 3. Score x2 4. Super Sword 5. Fast Dig 6. Artifact Detector 7. Score x3 8.Fast Fix 9.Super Pistol {C}{C}{C Differences: *Satipo gets rolled over by the boulder instead of the spear trap *The Regan and the drinking contest doesn't happen *Indiana Jones doesn't leave the bar before Major Toht and his sherpa henchmen come in *Sallah follows Indy in the desert truck chase in MULTI-PLAYER ONLY *Captain Kantanga helps Indy escape from the germans aboard the Bantu *At the U-Boat docking bay, Indy beats up the soldier guarding Marion, Marion then assists Indy *While the Germans are staring apon the Ark and melting and exploding, some of the Ark's lightening hits the rope that tied Indy and Marion to the pole letting them escape. *Colonel Dietrich's Head Shrinks. {C}{C}{C Characters: Indiana Jones Start of Game Satipo Start of Game Jock Unlocked after Temple Escape Barranca Unlocked after Temple Escape Jungle Guide Unlocked after Temple Escape Marion Ravenwood Unlocked after Major Trouble Marion (Cairo) Unlocked after Cairo Conundrum Indiana Jones (Desert) Unlocked after Cairo Conundrum Sallah Unlocked after Tanis Teasers Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise) Unlocked after Covenant Crypt Sallah (Desert) Unlocked after Covenant Crypt Marion (Evening Dress) Unlocked after Flying-Wing Flight Captain Kantanga Unlocked after Bantu Brawl Indiana Jones (Army Disguise) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle Marion (Night Gown) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle Japeshi Unlocked after Temple Escape 20,000 Hovitos Tribesman Unlocked after Temple Escape 18,000 Chachapoyan Warrior Unlocked after Temple Escape 15,000 Belloq (Jungle) Unlocked after Temple Escape 26,000 Colonel Musgrove Unlocked after Major Trouble 10,000 Major Eaton Unlocked after Major Trouble 25,000 Sherpa Brawler Unlocked after Major Trouble 15,000 Mean Mongolian Unlocked after Major Trouble 6,000 Giant Sherpa Unlocked after Major Trouble 25,000 Enemy Agent Unlocked after Major Trouble 30,000 Major Toht Unlocked after Major Trouble 50,000 Masked Bandit Unlocked after Cairo Conundrum 30,000 Bandit Swordsman Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 60,000 Cairo Thug Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 18,000 Cairo Male Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 12,500 Cairo Female Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 45,000 Monkey Man Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 25,000 Sallah's Child Unlocked after Tanis Teasers 60,000 Belloq Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 15,000 Enemy Guard Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 60,000 Bazooka Trooper Raiders Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 15,000 Enemy Spy Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 9,000 Desert Digger Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 18,000 Monkey Unlocked after Covenant Crypt 12,000 Enemy Boxer Unlocked after Flying-Wing Fight 15,000 Enemy Boxer (Mechanic Clothes) Unlocked after Flying-Wing Fight 20,000 Enemy Mechanic Unlocked after Race for the Ark 16,000 Enemy Mechanic (Vest) Unlocked after Race for the Ark 25,000 Enemy Guard (Desert) Unlocked after Race for the Ark 15,000 Enemy Officer Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 45,000 Enemy Soldier (Sniper) Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 16,000 Oskar Schomburg Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 25,000 Enemy Navy Crewsman Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 35,000 First Mate Unlocked after Bant Brawl 44,000 Bantu Crewmate Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 62,000 Major Gobler Unlocked after Bantu Brawl 15,000 Colonel Dietrich Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 20,000 Belloq (Priest) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 100,000 Ark of the Covenant Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 15,000 Indiana Jones (College) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 60,000 Brody (College) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 16,000 Enemy Lieutenant Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 25,000 Enemy Lieutenant (Desert) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 65,000 Belloq (Ark Monster) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 79,000 Indiana Jones (Suit) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 16,000 Cairo Child Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 70,000 Cairo Machine Gunner Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 55,000 Cairo Citizen Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 42,000 Ark of the Covenant Spirit Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 10,000 Major Toht (Desert Cloak) Unlocked after Terror at the Tabernacle 15,000 'Extra Toggle' Mummified Body Skeleton Santa Clause Mummy Tomb Statue Monkey The Temple of Doom Levels 19. Shangai Showdown 20. Dinghy Drop 21. Violent Village 22. Road to Pankot 23. Pankot Panic 24. Kali Curse 25. Slave Cave 26. Minecart Mayhem 27. Battle on the Bridge Minikits 28.Short Round's Car 29.Lao Che's Plane 30.Elephant Statue 31.Thugee Statue 32.Bug Statue 33.Ceremonial Headdress 34.T-Rex Statue 35.Minecart 36.Sankara Stones {C}{C}{C Extras 1.Super Screams 2.Pause Studs 3.One Shot 4.Super Whip 5.Score x4 6.Parcel Detector 7.Score x5 8.Super Slaps {C}{C}{C Differences: *Indy witnesses Lao Che poisoning his drink and swaps it with coloured water while Laoisn't looking and puts the poison in Chen's drink.Chen dies after this and in retaliation Lao kills Wu Han. *As Indiana Jones is escaping the collapsing ceiling trap room in Pankot, he reaches for his hat and the wall closes in on his hand.It opens back up and Indy regains his hat. *Instead of Mola Ram pulling out the heart from the Sacrifice, He Pulls Out A Tooth *When the Sacrifice gazes apon the lava pit below he sees Kali Ma coming out reaching for him *The Sacrifice Starts Smoking instead of Burning his flesh {C}{C}{C Characters: Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit) Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown Willie Scott Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown Short Round Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown Willie (Dinner Suit) Unlocked after Dinghy Drop Willie (Pankot Panjama) Unlocked after Pankot Panic Willie (Evening Dress) Unlocked after Pankot Panic Short Round (Pankot Panjama) Unlocked after Pankot Panic Indiana Jones (Thuggee) Unlocked after Kali Curse Indiana Jones (Kali) Unlocked after Kali Curse Willie (Ceremonial Dress) Unlocked after Slave Cave Maharajah Thuggee Unlocked after Slave Cave Wu Han Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 15,000 Dancing Girl Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 20,000 Tap Dancer Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 16,000 Lao Che Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 18,000 Chen Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 16,000 Kao Kan Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 70,000 Shangai Gangster Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 65,000 Shangai Machinegunner Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 70,000 Shangai Male Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 11,000 Shangai Female Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 17,000 Gong Hitter Unlocked after Shanghai Showdown 45,000 Shangai Pilot Unlocked after Dinghy Drop 16,000 Panam Escort Unlocked after Dinghy Drop 22,000 Village Elder Unlocked after Violent Village 40,000 Village Diagrity Unlocked after Road to Pankot 7,000 Village Male Unlocked after Pankot Panic 16,000 Village Female Unlocked after Pankot Panic 25,000 Village Farmer Unlocked after Pankot Panic 16,000 Chatter Lal Unlocked after Road to Pankot 35,000 Chatter Lal(Thuggee) Unlocked after Pankot Panic 15,000 British Commander Unlocked after Pankot Panic 60,000 British Soldier Unlocked after Pankot Panic 90,000 British Captain Unlocked after Pankot Panic 60,000 British Soldier (Redcoat) Unlocked after Pankot Panic 75,000 Party Guest Unlocked after Pankot Panic 60,000 Snake Eater Unlocked after Pankot Panic 70,000 Pankot Guard Unlocked after Pankot Panic 15,000 Maharajah Unlocked after Pankot Panic 60,000 Belly Dancer Unlocked after Pankot Panic 4,000 Pankot Assasin Unlocked after Kali Curse 16,000 Pankot Head Assasin Unlocked after Kali Curse 40,000 Thuggee Unlocked after Kali Curse 50,000 Thuggee Guard Unlocked after Kali Curse 16,000 Thuggee Acolyte Unlocked after Kali Curse 25,000 Thuggee Priest Unlocked after Kali Curse 16,000 Chief Thuggee Unlocked after Slave Cave 50,000 Thuggee Slave Driver Unlocked after Slave Cave 35,000 Chief Slave Driver Unlocked after Slave Cave 70,000 Thuggee Temple gaurd Unlocked after Slave Cave 20,000 Thuggee Worshipper Unlocked after Minecart Mayhem 15,000 Thuggee Swordsman Unlocked after Minecart Mayhem 60,000 Slave Child Unlocked after Minecart Mayhem 18,000 Sacrificial Victim Unlocked after Minecart Mayhem 30,000 Mola Ram Unlocked after Minecart Mayhem 25,000 Mola Ram(Bridge) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 150,000 Hypnotised Slave Child Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 65,000 Indiana Jones (Raft) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 15,000 Willie (Raft) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 70,000 Short Round (Raft) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 60,000 Indiana Jones (Pankot) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 72,000 Indiana Jones (Shirt) Unlocked after Battle on the Bridge 30,000 'The Last Crusade' {C}{C}{C Levels 37. Young Indy 38. Coronado Capers 39. Menace in Venice 40. Hassle in the Castle 41. Motorbike Escape 42. [[Book Burning Rally 43. [[Airplane Attack 44.[[Trouble on the Tank 45. Holy Grail Heaven '[ {C}{C}{C Minikits 46.Magic Box 47.Cross of Coronado 48.Venice Boat 49.Painting of Brunwald 50.Bike n Side 51 .Nazi Flag 52.Zepplin 53.Tank 54.Holy Grail {C}{C}{C Extras 1.Damage Whip 2.Stud Magnet 3.Score x6 4.Score x7 5.Unlimited Gunfire 6.Instant Antidote 7.Score x8 8.Invincibility 9.Score x9 {C}{C}{C Differences: *Sallah is with Indiana Jones on Panama Hat Man's ship *Brody gets knocked out by Kazim with a pole used to break the X inside the library instead of a gun *The fire in Brunwald is caused by a torch instead of a lighter *Adolf Hitler (AKA Enemy Commander) takes the Diary away, he also punches Indy. He then is a boss. To kill him, punch him once then he falls in a pile of books behind him. Characters Indiana Jones Playable Young Indy Unlocked after Young Indy Sallah (Fez) Unlocked after Coronado Capers Indiana Jones Proffessor Unlocked after Menace in Venice Marcus Brody Unlocked after Menace in Venice Elsa Unlocked after Menace in Venice Henry Jones Sr. Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle Indiana Jones (Officer) Unlocked after BBR Panama Hat Man Unlocked after Coronado Capers 50,000 Coronardo Sailor Unlocked after Coronado Capers 70,000 Kazim Unlocked after Menace in Venice 15,000 Kazim's Henchman Unlocked after Menace in Venice 20,000 Venice Male Unlocked after Menace in Venice 18,000 Venice Female Unlocked after Menace in Venice 75,000 Venice Fisherman Unlocked after Menace in Venice 16,000 Librarian Unlocked after Menace in Venice 34,000 Brunwald Gaurd Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 38,000 Berlin Trooper Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 15,000 Berlin Sniper Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 30,000 Enemy Butler Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 15,000 Enemy Radio Operator Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 30,000 Enemy Radio Operator (Female) Unlocked after Hassle in the Castle 60,000 Enemy Commander Unlocked after Motorbike Escape 15,000 Enemy Guard(Crusade) Unlocked after Motorbike Escape 60,000 Enemy Biker Unlocked after Motorbike Escape 70,000 Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Unlocked after Motorbike Escape 25,000 Enemy Officer (Crusade) Unlocked after Motorbike Escape 17,000 Enemy Machine Gunner Unlocked after BBR 65,000 Colonel Vogel Unlocked after BBR 72,000 Elsa (Officer) Unlocked after BBR 50,000 Enemy Soldier Machine Gun Unlocked after Airplane Attack Enemy Pilot Unlocked after Airplane Attack 50,000 Enemy Parachutist Unlocked after Airplane Attack 16,000 Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Unlocked after Airplane Attack 30,000 Indiana Jones (Sailor Disguise) Unlocked after Airplane Attack 15,000 Zeppelin Worker Unlocked after Airplane Attack 15,000 Zeppelin Female Unlocked after Airplane Attack 20,000 Zeppelin Male Unlocked after Airplane Attack 80,000 Donovan Unlocked after Airplane Attack 15,000 Donovan (Desert) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 35,000 Donovan (Aged) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 17,000 Vogel (Desert) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 18,000 Elsa (Desert) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 35,000 Kazim (Desert) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 65,000 Kazim's Henchman (Desert) Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 15,000 Tank Driver Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 16,000 Hatay King Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 70,000 Hatay Volunteer Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 16,000 Skeleton Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 18,000 Grail Knight Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 25,000 Still Complete Levels 55. Coronado Caper 56. Escape From San Barnaba (See Also Library of Sir Richard) 57. Hassle in the Castle 58. Motorcycle Chase 59. Book Burning Battle 60. Figher Plane Attack (See Also Vogel's Vengeance of Plane) 61. Trouble on the Tank 62. Holy Grail Heaven 63. Escape from the Temple Minikits 64.Cross of Coronado 65.Crusader Shield 66.Knight Statue 67.Old Painting 68.Henry Jones's Diary 69.Eagle Statue 70.Paints named Victor Hugo 71.Big Clock 72.Ancient Amphora 73.Map of the Grail 74.The Holy Grail 75.Jeep Diffrences *After panama hat man beets sallah and then Indiana Jones will jump over the water Panama Hat Man will blow up this time The Portuguese Coast is blowing up today *Brody Gets Knocked out by Kazim with a pole used the break the X inside the library instead of a gun *The fire on Brunwald is caused by a torch instead of the lighter *More escaped from Berlin Courtyard *Count Ottokar falls in Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris *Big Ben & People kill German People *After Ottokar aged by Fake Holy Grail {C}{C}{C Characters Indiana Jones (Medieval) Unlocked after Coronado Capers Napoleon Unlocked after Coronado Capers 40,000 Tom Stall Unlocked after Coronado Capers 15,000 King George Unlocked after Menace in Venice King William Unlocked after Menace in Venice Ordell Robbie Unlocked after Menace in Venice 55,000 Sallah (Fez) Playable Marcus Brody Playable Henry Jones Sr. Playable Indiana Jones (Officer) Playable Panama Hat Man Purchased Coronado Sailor Purchased Kazim Purchased Kazim's Henchman Purchased Indiana Jones (Professor) Playable Venice Male Purchased Venice Female Purchased Venice Fisherman Purchased Librarian Purchased Brunwald Guard Purchased Berlin Trooper Purchased Berlin Sniper Purchased Enemy Butler Purchased Enemy Radio Operator Purchased Enemy Radio Operator (Female) Purchased Enemy Commander Purchased Enemy Guard(Crusade) Purchased Enemy Biker Purchased Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Purchased Enemy Officer (Crusade) Purchased Enemy Machine Gunner Purchased Colonel Vogel Purchased Elsa (Officer) Purchased Enemy Pilot Purchased Enemy Parachuitist Purchased Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Purchased Indiana Jones (Sailor Disguise) Purchased Zeppelin Worker Purchased Zeppelin Female Purchased Zeppelin Male Purchased Count Ottokar Purchased Count Ottokar (Desert) Purchased Count Ottokar (Aged) Purchased Vogel (Desert) Purchased Elsa (Desert) Purchased Kazim (Desert) Purchased Kazim's Henchman (Desert) Purchased Tank Driver Purchased Hatay King Purchased Hatay Volunteer Purchased Skeleton Purchased King Arthur Unlocked After Trouble on the Tank Punisher Man Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank Christian Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank Walter Raleigh Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank Leonardo Da Vinci Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 45,000 Thor Unlocked after Trouble on the Tank 38,000 Odin Ub Unloxked after Holy Grail Heaven Loki Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven Tycho Brahe Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven King Louis Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven Rene Descartes Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven Martin Van Buren Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven Donovan Purchased Donovan (Desert) Purchased Heimdall Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 22,000 Valkyrie Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 40,000 Tyr Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 65,000 Mimir Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 50,000 Mr. Barrett Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 16,000 Jules Verne Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 32,000 Fedora Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 10,000 Tom Stall (New York City) Unlocked after Holy Grail Heaven 30,000 {C}{C}{C Extra Toggle German Soldiers Presidents French Revolution English Civil War Soldiers German Guards Bedevere Sir Bors Kingdom of the Crystal Skull # Levels *76. Nevada *77. Hangar 51 Chase *78. Doomtown *79. Cafe Fight *80. Motorcycle Chase *81. Naza Alysum *82. Tomb Fight *83. Camp Fight *84. Jungle Chase *85. Ant Fight *86. Chase in the River *87. Akator Temple *88. Akator Destorys *89. Akator Escapes *Diffrences *Indiana Jones and Mac were at Stanfourths College and Kidnapped and went to Hangar 51 in Nevada *Indiana Jones and Janitor took down the Russians from there escape and defeating Dovchenko *Indiana Jones and Janitor were at Doomtown to take down other Russians in the Neighborhood and they look for Mannequins in the Neighborhood and escape by fridge before time runs out during the nuclear bomb attack *Indiana Jones finds Mutt by train and goes to the Cafe to fight all Agents to escape *Indiana Jones and Mutt get on the Motorcycle to defeat the Agents to get away in the Libary *Indiana Jones and Mutt arrives to Naza Asylum in Peru to enter the Asylum to find Peru Nurse and the Patients and locks all prisoners and goest to the Cleaning room *Indiana Jones and Mutt are in Orellana's Tomb to find the Crystal Skull for Oxley *Indiana Jones and Mutt and Marion and Oxley are in the Camp Fight to fight all Russians *Mutt gets hit by the tree and goes on a swing with monkeys during a Jungle Chase *Dovchenko dies with the Ants *Irina Spalko calls using the Walkie Talkie so Indy could take down the Russians and the Ughas *Indiana Jones Mutt Oxley Marion Mac goes to the Ugha Temple to fight the Ughas and plans to walk upstairs to exit the Temple *Indiana Jones and Mutt and Oxley and Marion and Mac fight all Ughas and finds the Pit of Peril to find the Alien *Indiana Jones Mutt and Oxley and Marion and Mac find Interdimensional Beings to Defeat all Russians and Irina Spalko so that they can finish her off *Irina Spalko's brain melts by Aliens *Indy Mutt Marion Oxley look at the UFO the Alien is in *Indiana Jones Mutt Marion and Oxley go to the Wedding at Marshall College Indiana Jones Crystal Skull Unlocked after Hangar 51 George McHale Unlocked after Hangar 51 Janitor Unlocked after Hangar 51 Race Stanfourth Unlocked after Doomtown Mutt Unlocked after Cafe Fight Marion Crystal Skull Unlocked after Camp Fight Oxley Unlocked after Camp Fight Russian US Disguised Unlocked after Hangar 51 15,000 Russian Digger Unlocked after Hangar 51 20,000 Dovchenko Disguised Unlocked after Hangar 51 Race 35,000 General Ross Unlocked after Doomtown 18,000 Agent Unlocked after Cafe Fight 38,000 Russian Soldier Unlocked after Motorcycle Chase 25,000 Peru Nurse Unlocked after Naza Asylum 50,000 Cemetery Warrior Unlocked after Tomb Fight 20,000 Russian Grenadier Unlocked after Camp Fight 60,000 Russian Officer Unlocked after Jungle Chase 75,000 DOVCHENKo Unlocked after Ant Fight 30,000 Russian Machine Gun Unlocked after Chase in the River 16,000 Ugha Warrior Unlocked after Chase In the River 40,000 Ugha Assassin Unlocked after Akator Temple 35,000 Ugha Digger Unlocked after Akator Destroys 45,000 Ugha Chief Unlocked after Akator Destroys 20,000 Ugha Priest Unlocked after Akator Destroys 50,000 Irina Spalko Unlocked after Akator Escapes 60,000 Alien Unlocked after Akator Escapes 25,000 Taylor Unlocked after Akator Escapes 75,000 Mutt Wedding Unlocked after Akator Escapes 80,000 Oxley Wedding Unlocked after Akator Escapes 90,000 Marion Wedding Unlocked after Akator Escapes 72,000 Indiana Jones Groom Unlocked after Akator Escapes 20,000 College Student Unlocked after Akator Escapes 15,000 Brawler Unlocked after Akator Escapes 18,000 Chef Unlocked after Akator Escapes 25,000 Warehouse Officer Unlocked after Akator Escapes 40,000 NDS Version * ‘’Lego Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures (NDS Version)’’ Category:Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull Category:Hanger find the box Category:Lego indiana jones